Potions, Poisons, and Charms
by fffan92
Summary: This story is about the third year of the main characters of Harry Potter. Everyone knowas how Professor Snape messes with the students, but what he does to Draco is crule. Contains Strong Language, and some Adult situations.


**Potions, Poisons, and Charms**

**Warning:** This is a story that takes place in the third year of Hogwarts for the main characters of Harry Potter. It will contain strong language at some points, and it will contain some situations that are not exactly suitable for any persons under the age of sixteen.

**Chapter One: Sessions**

Potions class was progressing as usual that day; Hermione was acting like an insufferable know it all, and Ron was complaining about it. Harry was glaring at Malfoy for making fun of him because he passed out when the dementors came around him, and Draco was staring back, with an odd glaze over his eyes. They were all blissfully unaware of what was about to occur.

That's when it Snape barged into the room barking, "Everyone get a partner. This assignment will be due in one week, and you're only aloud to work with each other. You have two minutes to find a suitable person to work with. GO!!"

Ron grabbed Hermione who, knowing that Ron wouldn't exactly argue with what she wanted to do, agreed. Crabbe, uncaring of what Draco would do, partnered with Goyle, leaving Draco to himself.

"Time!" snapped Snape. "Now what pathetic sods are too dim to be able to get a partner?"

Harry put his hand into the air, turning his face away in shame, while Draco's hand reluctantly joined it.

"Potter, Malfoy, your partners. I expect you two to finish on time like the rest of the class, so don't argue with one another."

"_Well this should be fun,_" thought Draco sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I saw you roll your eyes, and if you think that you are going to fight on my time, in my classroom, you and I will have one of our sessions. Understand?" Snape whispered venomously into Draco's ear.

"Y-y-yes P-p-professor." Draco stammered nervously.

"You will have the rest of class today to figure out what you and your partner will be creating, and get it approved by me. You must create your potion, so as third years, and as the only person with a decent grade is Miss Granger, you will want to create something simple. Included in the creation of the potion, you will be required to the recipe of how to make it, a brief description of the potion or poison, how or what you would use to reverse it, how long it will affect it's drinker, and how long it takes to create it." Snape rambled off, without caring if the students were listening to him. "This will count as part of the final grade in this class. You may proceed."

Everyone rushed together, hands grabbing at potion ingredients. Ron stood up, in an attempt to rush into the crowd, when a hand reached up and pulled him back into his chair.

"You don't honestly think that I would have allowed you to be my partner if I didn't already have some idea of what I wanted to do, did you? Hermione asked Ron sarcastically.

"Well no, but I.."

"Well their is no need for that, I just created the perfect potion the other day, and I just can't wait to recreate it."

"What's so perfect about it?"

"It only takes two and a half days to create. I have it all planned out."

"I love your resourcefulness Hermione."

"I know. I just feel horrible about what Harry is going to have to go through though. I mean Malfoy, I can't predict this ending well."

"Well, we could always ask Professor Trelawny to predict it for us."

"You think your funny do you? You know I won't go near her after what she said about Harry having the grim. Honestly Ron, the woman's a nightmare."

"Oi, I was only joking. Quit worrying Hermione, Harry has fought off you-know-who twice, and a basilisk, he'll be fine."

"Oh, very well. Now since you were persistent on getting up anyway, get me three lacewing flies, and a dozen pixie wings."

"You never told me, what exactly are we doing again?"

"Don't worry about it, just do as I say."

"But don't we have to get it approved first?"

"I will do that, now go."

"Fine, but if you think that your going to be this bossy, and still have me be nice to you, you are out of your mind."

"Alright, oh, can you also grab thirteen of the stoneflower petals as well?"

"I'll be back"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Harry was preparing to deal with Malfoy.

"_I swear, when I get my hands on those two, I'm going to kill them._" Thought Harry complainingly. "_I mean Malfoy…I'd rather work with Moaning Myrtle. I swear, if he picks a fight with me, I'm going to turn him into a toad._"

"_Ok, here goes nothing." _Thought Draco. "_Oh god, he's so cute! Ok, just relax._" "So Potter," spat Draco, "what do you feel like doing?"

"Well, I was thinking about doing a potion that increases…" Harry started, when Draco cut him off.

"Wrong, the correct answer is, _Whatever you feel like Draco._"

"But if I'm going to be part of this team, don't you think I should have some say as to what we are doing?"

"Well I have the better grade, so I think we should do what I say"

"By one measly point"

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape menacingly

"N-n-no P-p-professor. I was just explaining to Harry that I should cho…"

"So you two were having a problem, which involved arguing. I don't take very well to being lied to Mr. Malfoy. I have no choice. We're going to have to have one of our sessions, aren't we?"

"N-no Professor." Draco whimpered, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Well I say we're going to. You know where to meat me, Mr. Malfoy. Potter." Snape finished, and moved on to the next pair of students.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Harry asked Draco. Draco opened his mouth to answer, but he just broke down into tears. "What is the matt…," but it was too late, Draco was up out of his seat, running out of the classroom.

"Potter, he's your partner, go after him."

"Yes Professor."

"Oh, and Potter, tell him that this little session has just earned him another session."

"Yes professor"………….


End file.
